A Generous Gift
by HisBrokenAngel91
Summary: Hermione comes home to find her boyfriend and a friend ready to turn her Christmas upside down. One-shot.


Prompt: "I swear if I find you sitting under the tree with a bow wrapped around your cock I'm never speaking to you again.", A yule log, "What do you mean a person isn't an acceptable Christmas Gift."

Rating: M for scenes of a descriptive sexual nature.

Pairing: Hermione/Draco/Theo Not

Warnings: MMF sexual situations, MM situations, Cussing...idk by now you should know to be very wary of anything I write.

* * *

Hermione sighed kicking off her shoes as she walked through the front door of the London townhouse she shared with her boyfriend. It was Christmas and she'd just gotten back from another activity filled day visiting the Weasley's at the Burrow, which could be exhausting enough when they didn't have everyone present and accounted for during the holidays, it was always far wilder when everyone was there, and honestly far more stifling. She'd been anxious all day just to get back home to her boyfriend, who'd had to spend the day visiting his own family, and curl up with him and a mug of cocoa.

"Hermione? Are you home?" She heard his voice calling from the general direction of their front parlour.

"Yes, Draco, I'm home, where are you?" She asked unnecessarily, as she shrugged off her heavy winter cloak hanging it from the stand by the door.

"I'm waiting in the parlor with a surprise." Draco replied and her eyes automatically narrowed at the mischievous tone in it. She'd spent too many years hearing that tone not to recognize it.

Pairingr if I find you sitting under the tree with a bow wrapped around your cock I'm never speaking to you again!" She called back, he'd tried that one the year before, as she made her way down the front hall to the first door past the staircase almost tripping over her feet when her statement was met with more than one voice laughing in response to her idle threat. "Draco do we have compa-." She rounded the doorway to the parlour and the rest of her question died on her lips as she came face to face with two very minimally clad wizards.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas, love." The blonde said a wicked smirk playing on his lips at the shocked, yet heated look on the petite witch's face. "Us dashing wizards will be your present this evening, isn't that right dear Theo?" He said turning to the wizard standing next to him mirroring his friend's expression.

Hermione blinked several times snapping her jaw shut as she took in the sight of the two men similarly dressed in red silk boxers trimmed in white fur and Santa hats, standing together beneath a non descript sprig of mistletoe bathed in the light of the fire from the scented yule log in the hearth. Merlin only knew how her boyfriend knew about this particular fantasy of hers, why else would he declare them her present?

She shook her head to clear it, "Draco Malfoy a person is not an appropriate Christmas gift!" She barely managed to make herself say refusing to move from her spot in the doorway until she got some explanation for this unexpected development no matter how enticing a visual they made.

"What do you mean a person isn't an acceptable Christmas gift?" Draco asked lowering his voice in that way he knew drove her to absolute distraction.

The witch's eyes fluttered as his husky voice sent a bolt of desire straight to her core. "I...its...oh for Merlin's sake please jut explain what's going on." She begged unsure of how long she'd be able to hang on to her resolve to get answers instead of just diving recklessly headfirst between the wildly sexy men on display for her.

"I was fairly certain it was obvious Hermione," Theo said slowly walking towards the smaller brunette, "Draco and I are going to fulfill your every secret fantasy tonight."

"You really should protect your diary better love." Draco chuckled when his girlfriend's jaw dropped again sauntering to join his best friend in front of her.

"You didn't, Drake, a girl's diary is sacred!" She exclaimed trying to stay focused on the conversation, and the invasion of her privacy, when their hands started roaming her body. "Oh Gods."

"Jut give in love, I already know you want this." Her boyfriend whispered, lips brushing her ear, she had to bite back a moan when Theo pressed his lips gently to the sensitive flesh behind the opposite ear.

"Don't deny yourself witch." The brunette wizard added unpinning her hair from the wild, elegant, updo she'd arranged it into that morning.

"Are you guys serious?" She asked still not sure she believed what was happening.

"Mi, love, turn that beautiful brain off, stop questioning it and just, feel." Draco said before covering his mouth with his own in a heated kiss, effectively silencing her.

Hermione melted into his embrace while Theo moved behind her brushing her hair over one shoulder and attacking her neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth, causing the witch to instinctively thrust her hips forward into the blonde in front of her.

"Good girl." Draco murmured as he moved from her lips kissing a trail along her jaw and meeting the other wizard over her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open when she no longer felt their mouths on her rapidly heating skin. She whimpered with wanton need when she looked and saw them locked in a heated kiss. "Sweet Morgana, that's fucking hot." She moaned. They chuckled at her uncensored exclamation.

"You know Drake, I think she's wearing far too many clothes." Theo said taking a step back to examine the witch in her sweater dress and leggings. "Though I'm not entirely opposed to the colour of that dress. Slytherin green, lovely really, but I'm very interested in what you're wearing under it."

"I believe you're right Theo." Draco replied. "Let me help you with that love." He slowly ran his hands down her sides and over her hips to the hem of the short enticingly clingy dress. Keeping his silver gaze on hers he slid his hands under the heavy fabric, eyes full of sinful promises, he dragged it up caressing her skin as he exposed it. She raised her arms to help him divest her of the offending garment. Theo stepped back up to her, his chest pressing against her back, hands splayed across her flat stomach idly tracing the purple scar that bisected her body from Dolohov's curse in the Department of Mysteries so many years ago. He latched his mouth on the newly exposed flesh where her neck met her shoulder, nipping, licking, and kissing the area while Draco left a line of searing kisses over her clavicle to her black lace covered breasts.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're so beautiful." The dark haired wizard breathed, the witch between them finally giving in completely to the sensations of their attentions, issuing soft mewls of pleasure, one hand reaching back tangling in his soft wavy locks, the other gripping the blonde's back, nails biting into his alabaster skin, her head thrown back to rest on his shoulder, chestnut eyes closed. He slid his hands down to toy with the top of her leggings torn between ripping them from her and drawing it out and building the anticipation.

Draco pulled one taut lace covered peak into his mouth suckling and lightly biting while his hand massaged the other, the feel of his hot mouth and the lace working over the hardened buds caused her to let out a gutteral moan and thrust her beautifully rounded arse back into Theo's straining cock. He groaned and moved kissing across the nape of her neck and down the curve of her slightly arching back dragging down her leggings the lower he got. He gently lifted eachnof her feet in turn, taking care not to jostle her too much so Draco could continue to lavish her bosom with attention, removing the garment and her socks tossing them to the side with her dress. His breath caught momentarily in his throat when he saw the small scrap of material that was her matching black lace thing, disappearing between the perfect globes of her bum. "Oh fuck." He groaned lightly biting each cheek, causing her to squeak adorably, before sliding back up her body. Her fingers tangled back into his hair when he returned to his position taking her earlobe between his lips, teasing the sensitive flesh with light nips of his teeth.

Draco switched his attentions taking her other barely concealed rosy nipple into his mouth and rolling the other between dexterous fingers. He smirked when his witch's moans grew in volume and frequency barely noting that his friend had worked the fingers of one hand into her knickers, the other holding her tight against him. His witch was so very responsive, it was one of the things he loved about her, she had utterly no control when she was aroused. He left her breasts threading his own fingers into her wild curls tugging lightly to tip her head bringing his lips back to hers, kissing her with silent desperation, the other wizard working her into a frenzy, making him painfully hard and he wanted so badly to bury himself in her tight, and very likely, soaking sheath. "Tell us what you want baby." He commanded softly pull in back from her, silver eyes boring into golden brown.

"Please, more, Gods, I need..." She panted as they began thrusting against her from either side, all three of them desperate for more, for some friction to temper their desire. "Fuck, I need to feel you, please, I want you in me." She groaned, Theo still working his long, incredibly nimble fingers over her swollen clit.

Draco met Theo's gaze over her shoulder and silently communicated with the other man who nodded. They worked together to move her to the plush rug before the fireplace divesting themselves and her of their remaining clothes. Theo dropped first pulling the witch down with him her back still pressed to him as he sat. He lay back slowly keeping his hand splayed across her middle to bring her with him as his friend picked up his discarded wand to silently castnwhat he knew was a lubricating charm on the petite woman to prepare her for his entry into her delectable are, before kneeling before them. The blonde carefully repositioned Hermione's legs so they bent at the knees spread wide over Theo's thighs, moving to hover above them, silver eyes glazed over, pupils blown wide with his burning lust.

Another moment of silent communication between he men sandwitching her and Hermione screamed her pleasure as they positioned themselves entering her. She barely registered their voices as they cursed, she felt so incredibly full with them buried impossibly deep inside of her and she instinctively tightened around them. "Gods yes! Please! Move!" She begged squirming between them.

"Mi, Merlin and Morgana, please stay still for a moment or this will be over far too quickly love." Draco hissed in her ear, lithe hands grasping her hips, pressing her harder into Theo to keep her from moving.

"He's right witch, you're too fuckin' tight. You need to give us a moment or you aren't going to get anything out of your gift." Theo whispered gently placing his own hands over his best friend's on the tiny witch's hips, thrusting once, teasingly into her. Draco groaned from the other side of the small form between them.

Draco turned the nearly mindless woman's attention back to him planting his lips on hers, kissing her deeply until they could continue. Theo paved the sensitive skin behind her ear slowly working his way forward as Hermione's wizard moved from her mouth and along her jaw as she tried to follow not yet willing to lose his amazingly soft lips on her own. Her eyes opened slightly, chestnut irises a thin line around her dilated pupils, as she once again watched her boyfriend share a heated kiss with his friend, both of them fighting to dominate the action. Without really realizing that the grip of the hands holding her had loosened, she began thrusting between them, back arching to press her chest into Draco's allowing her are to press harder onto Theo as she rode them both.

Hands roamed, caressed, and scratched, none of the three entangled together on the rug in front of the large fireplace could tell where any of them began and the others ended. Bodies thrusting in tandem, reaching heights none of them thought they could achieve as they chased bliss in each others arms. Theirnthrusts became erratic as they picked up their pace, each of them so very close. The witch stiffened between the friends and felt her muscles go taut one by one as she was pushed to the very edge of the precipice, Draco and Theo quickened their thrusts slamming into her, the air around them echoing with the sound of skin slapping against skin and their breathless moans.

The wizards felt the first wrenching spasms of her walls clenching around their swollen members following right after her. They spilled deep inside her as they continued to rock within her guiding her through the blinding orgasm, each man running a hand over her wild hair whispering soothing words of encouragement in her ears as she came down, aftershocks tearing through her core making her spasm slightly in the arms of the men surrounding her. When the orgasm fully abated they found themselves collapsed together in a tangle of limbs cuddling against one another on the parlour floor.

"I take back what I said." Hermione murmured several moments later, panting, still trying to catch her breath after their activities. "A person is definitely an acceptable Christmas gift!" The wizards smiled and nodded curling more tightly around the beautiful witch.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, it's late and I set an impossible standard for myself hoping I could finish all 12 prompts in time for Christmas or New Years but this one didn't want to be kept in my brain. Please leave a review if you feel so inclined.

Love Always,

The Broken


End file.
